<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i ever feel better by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800532">if i ever feel better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Perhaps I’m going to hell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vague Daddy Kink, knifeplay is mentioned for like 2 seconds, noel calls cody sir, virgin kink? innocence kink? is that a thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve what? Never sucked dick before?” Cody chimes in, dazed at the sight of Noel in front of him like this, powerless and inexperienced. </p><p>“Fuck off, dude. I could literally leave you with the bluest balls right now.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if i ever feel better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i lied when i said i could write things over 1k. enjoy you horny fucks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noel Miller never really thought things through. Actually, that was a lie—he thought about a lot of things, like what he was going to eat for dinner, or what work he needed done by next week. Noel Miller’s specialty seemed to be overthinking things—except when those <em>things </em>happened to go by the name Cody Kolodziejzyk, and it wasn’t really a <em>thing</em>, at all. </p><p>The point is, well. Noel’s found himself on his knees like a bitch, when, <em>really</em>, he shouldn’t be here at all, he should be balls deep inside Cody by now, thrusting and groaning because that’s what Noel <em>does</em>. Noel <em>fucks</em> people, men and women, whoever, whenever. Noel does not get on his knees, on a carpet he knows will make them burn, and suck someone’s <em>dick</em>. Yet here he is. </p><p>Yet here Cody is, sitting on the edge of the bed and acting like this is all a very Noel-like situation. </p><p>“I, uh,” Noel murmurs, like some virgin. Technically, he is one, according to Cody. A <em>dick sucking </em>virgin, he’d said. Which is just. Something else entirely. </p><p>
  <em>Dude, what? You’ve never sucked dick before? This is unbelievable. All this time I thought you were like, waiting for the right moment to give me head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t get why this is such a big deal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God, Noel, you’ve got to lose your blowjob virginity to me. I’m pretty sure that’s written in the Bible, or something. “Noel Miller shall suck—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No fucking way.</em>
</p><p>“You’ve what? Never sucked dick before?” Cody chimes in, dazed at the sight of Noel in front of him like this, powerless and inexperienced. </p><p>“Fuck off, dude. I could literally leave you with the bluest balls right now.”</p><p>“You <em>wouldn’t</em>,” Cody gasps, not worried in the slightest. Noel goes a little small, then, which <em>does</em> surprise Cody. “<em>Hey</em>,” he says, in a voice too quiet and forgiving. He feels <em>bad</em>. Noel has a way of finding his softest spots and using them whenever he can, and, really, this is no different. </p><p>But then Noel bats his eyelashes a little, makes himself look more innocent than he is, bites his bottom lip like he’s nervous. Moves a hand between his own legs and tries to relief himself of the built-up pressure. And, <em>oh</em>. Oh, Cody gets it. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” he spills out, and the stuttering is just on the <em>line</em> between bearable and unbearable, “I’ve never sucked a <em>cock</em> before, sir. Maybe you could help me?” Something in Cody’s stomach goes on fucking fire. He thinks, in the back of his mind, that Noel’s, like, five seconds away from laughing out the word <em>daddy. </em>This is a bit. It <em>has </em>to be. </p><p>“Noel,” he chokes on his words, pent up and hoping, <em>praying</em> that this isn’t one of the various fucked up jokes Noel likes to make when they fuck. He’ll do bits when his dick is <em>in </em>Cody, will talk about kinks that he doesn’t even have, because he’s an asshole. Cody can never tell the difference between his jokes and seriousness, because he’s a little more focused on trying to come than laugh. But then Noel will surprise him and laugh about knifeplay—but the next time they fuck there’s a knife running down Cody’s stomach. </p><p>Cody can’t tell the difference now, either. </p><p>Noel places delicate hands on Cody’s thighs, his face looking directly up at him. Cody’s always liked Noel’s hands. They were smaller than his, fingers thin but long, clean and nimble with nails neatly cut or occasionally bitten. Cody thinks about how they’re the same hands that’ve ended up in his ass, the same ones that’ve pushed their way into his mouth. Noel stares at Cody, eyes big and bright and innocent, and it’s all so <em>real.</em></p><p>“Can you show me, sir?” He asks, quiet and meek, like it’s taking a lot in him to say something like that. He takes Cody’s hand from where it is on the bed, guides it slowly to the back of his head. Lets him tangle his fingers into his hair. He can’t <em>believe</em> he’s really doing this. Cody pushes him forward a little, and Noel feels lightheaded with the heat of the room and the distinct smell of <em>sex.</em> </p><p>He only opens his mouth a little, sticks his tongue out to lick the tip. He thinks about the way Cody sucks dick, harsh and unforgiving, messy and begging for Noel to fuck his mouth. Noel thinks he might not mind doing that, either. But he likes this sudden role he’s playing for Cody, and decides that can wait. </p><p>Slowly, he begins to take Cody into his mouth. Not only to stay in character, but it’s partly because he wants Cody to have to wait, to be a hot mess above him when he finally gets to come. </p><p>Noel gets a few inches, but then it hits the back of his throat. He breathes through his nose deeply, pulling back because he’d forgotten about this part. Noel’s gag reflexes happen to be a <em>bitch</em>, and it’s not like he knows what to do. </p><p>Cody keeps moaning above him, says things like <em>that’s so nice</em> and <em>you’re doing so good, baby,</em> and suddenly Noel understands why Cody asks him to say those things when he gives head. It’s stupid but it feels <em>good, </em>knowing he’s doing a great job. But Noel wants to do an even <em>better </em>job. </p><p>When he pulls off completely, Cody whines a little. He rolls his eyes and looks up at him, feeling uncomfortable at the potential wording of his next question. “How do you—um...” he licks his lips, stares into Cody’s eyes. Something falters, but Noel knows he gets it. </p><p>“Noel...”</p><p>“Please,” he surprises himself at the desperate word, “I want to make you feel good, like you do with me.” </p><p>Cody’s eyes soften, and he grabs Noel’s hand, moves his thumb and makes him squeeze it. “This might help, I don’t really...” he stops. “You’ve got to, um, try and swallow before you go in fully. I’m not sure if that will actually help you. But.”</p><p>But Noel’s going forward already, squeezing his thumb and moving, inch by inch. He doesn’t feel as uncomfortable as before, so he swallows before he gets to the part he couldn’t go past last time, and then he’s spluttering and drooling all over his chin. He coughs away from Cody’s dick, laugher coming from above. </p><p>“Fuck—” he says, still coughing. “—you.” And <em>God,</em> his voice is so strained. It breaks up in places where it shouldn’t, and it feels so strange and exciting to get his own voice fucked up from giving Goddamn <em>head. </em>Cody grins down at him, rubs the side of his face apologetically. </p><p>“You dont have to—”</p><p>“I <em>want</em> to.” He chokes. “Let me try again.”</p><p>And then Cody’s nodding, and Noel feels a dick down his throat for what feels like the millionth time that night. There’s more drool running down his chin, some tears, too, but he pushes and pushes, swallows, until, <em>oh.</em></p><p>Until he’s got Cody’s cock all the way down his throat, thick and long and <em>definitely</em> too much. More tears stream down his face and he just lets them, eyes closed. He pulls back, then forward again, and then he <em>really</em> gets why Cody likes to give head so much. </p><p>There’s no other feeling like making Cody moan just from his mouth and tongue alone, his dick so far down that it feels tight and hot. He’s groaning, tightening his grip on Noel’s hair unintentionally, and Noel can tell he’s close. </p><p>It’s so <em>weird </em>but it’s so <em>good.</em> He likes the way it feels when he bottoms out, thinks about how it must feel for Cody. Cody’s done this to him before—the space in his throat so hot and tight and <em>just </em>about able to contain his dick when he deepthroats him, because Noel’s pretty sure he’s given like, five million blowjobs because he doesn’t seem to have a gag reflex. </p><p>He keeps pushing, tires to give it some sort of rhythm, but Cody’s already spilling right down his throat without warning. He pulls away, alarmed, and swallows it without thinking. There’s some cum on his cheek, he thinks, numbly. He’s painfully hard. </p><p>“Now <em>that</em> was hot,” Cody exclaims, eyes tracking the movement of Noel’s neck after he swallows. </p><p>He pulls Noel up for a kiss, laps into his mouth. All Noel can say is <em>gross, </em>because Cody probably <em>likes</em> tasting his own come on his lips. Cody just grins into the kiss, pulls away for a minute to lick away the come on Noel’s cheek, and Noel feels a little speechless at <em>that.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>